thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
YSS-1000 PASS
Name: YSS-1000 “Sabre” Craft: Misriah Armory YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane Type: Anti-Ship Spaceplane Scale: starfighter Length: 23 x 17.5 x 6.7 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+10 Cargo Capacity: 50kg Consumables: 1 week Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 2D Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 80 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'2 M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannons '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-4/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 1-375/750/1,500m Damage: 4D *'ST/Medusa Missile Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-1,500/3,000/6,000m Damage: 6D+1 Description: The YSS-1000, usually simply referred to as the Sabre, is a space superiority starfighter used by the UNSC Defense Force during the Human-Covenant war. Its first known use was in Operation: UPPERCUT during the Fall of Reach. The YSS-1000 is a space-based fighter, which can be launched vertically from a ground-based launch platform using a system of detachable multi-stage rockets to propel itself out of a planet's gravitational pull and atmosphere. The Sabre's speed is similar to the Seraph's and also has an afterburner ability which increases speed for a short duration of time. The Sabre is also capable of performing complex barrel rolls, Split S maneuvers, and Immelmann turns. The fighter's armament includes twin auto cannons as well as linked "Medusa" missile pods with locking abilities. The Sabre also possesses energy shielding technology. Its targeting computer can identify enemy contacts from a long distance, as well as show the distance to a target. The Sabre was the result of the Sabre Program, a top-secret UNSC project, denied as a "preposterous rumor" by three UNSC administrations, in which SPARTAN-B312 was a pilot at some point. By 2552, the YSS-1000 served as the UNSCDF's primary planetary defense fighter. Reach had multiple Sabre fighters stored in launch facilities on the planet's surface. In addition, the orbital platform Anchor 9 had several Sabres stored in its launch bays. Gamma Station also had several Sabres stored. During the Covenant invasion of Reach, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 of Noble Team used one of these vehicles during Operation: UPPERCUT, in which multiple Sabres were used by Noble Team and a UNSC strike team to board the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer in order to use it to deliver a makeshift slipspace bomb to the CSO-class supercarrier, Long Night of Solace. Before assaulting the Corvette, the Sabres were used to defend Anchor 9 against Covenant Type-27 "Banshee" fliers, Type-31 "Seraph" starfighters and Phantom Gunboats. Noble Six and the other pilots were eventually able to land on the corvette after disabling its engines and destroying its fighter escorts in order to use it and the slipspace drive to destroy the supercarrier. The mission succeeded, but the Sabres were destroyed, as the strike team was unable to return to them due to damage to the corvette and were thus forced to abandon them. Source: *Halo Wiki: YSS-1000 PASS *thedemonapostle